


Warmth

by shattered_mirror



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_mirror/pseuds/shattered_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi's reaction to Deidara’s news, while welcomed, wasn't what he expected. (This is PWP, but more info will be released in the end notes ^-^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

 

He felt like he was drowning.

 

His lungs burned, but he didn’t want to come up for air.

 

No. If he did then for certain it would be lost.

 

This wonderful ecstasy would be lost for good.

 

His mind was torn between begging Itachi for more and begging him to stop. His thoughts always become foggy when the older Uchiha was around.

 

“Ta-Tachi. More,” he pleaded.

 

His knees buckled under his weight and his nails clawed relentlessly at the wall in front of him.

Deidara was positive this would be the death of him if Itachi didn’t let up. Was it possible to die from a pleasure overdose?

 

His body tensed as he pressed his cheek and chest more against the wall. The soft chuckle that sounded behind him and the soft lips that pressed sweetly against the side of his neck, sent chills throughout his body.

 

Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. Breathing in only caused him to become light headed, and breathing out only served to fan the heat coursing through his veins, which sent that intense, delicious pleasure through every part of his body.

 

He shivered in bliss beneath his lover.

 

Now was one of the rare times when he hated how well Itachi knew his body.

 

Itachi’s front pressed against Deidara’s back, locking him between his lover and the wall. He was a shaking mess between the two and he was grateful Itachi was his anchor.

 

Steady fingers tangled with trembling ones.

 

A strong arm wrapped around Deidara’s waist to keep him from falling.

 

Deidara was on the verge of losing his mind.

 

A rather pathetic whimper left Deidara as he pushed his hips back. That earned him a small tap on his bottom from the Uchiha behind him. “What did I say before this started Deidara?” How in all of fuck could Itachi sound as calm as he did now? 

 

Deidara could barely stand let alone form a coherent sentence.

 

“I-Ita-chi,” Deidara whined as the pleasure that continued to short circuit his nerve endings threatened to burn him from the inside out. He squirmed in his spot between Itachi’s body and the bathroom wall.

 

It was too much.

 

All of it was too much.

 

Tears welled in his eyes and spilled down his darkly flushed cheeks. Itachi’s warmth seeped deep into every pore on Deidara’s body and left him feeling like a warm pile of goo. His eyes shut tight and he turned his head to press his forehead against the wall. He needed to clear his head.

 

He needed to regain control over himself. This was fucking embarrassing. Deidara was a man, damn it.

 

Men didn’t act like this.

 

Men didn't whimper while being pleasured.

 

Men didn't tremble with enough force to power a small plane.

 

He needed to get a grip.

 

He needed to-

 

“Relax, Dei. You’re okay,” Deidara could feel the smile on his lover’s lips as he placed a soft kiss behind his ear and ran a comforting hand through the wet blond hair before him. “You’re okay,” Itachi whispered again, “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Deidara knew Itachi would. He always did after all. With a shaky sigh and a small nod, Deidara let go. He let Itachi do as he pleased.

 

Itachi’s warmth quickly vanished as he slipped out of the blond against the wall. Deidara’s eyes shot open as he peeked over his shoulder to see what the brunette thought he was doing.how dare he get Deidara so worked up just to leave him hanging.

 

His harsh breathing quickly became caught in his throat the moment his eyes landed on Itachi.

An easy smile spread across his lips. His long dark hair, free of his hair tie, fell effortlessly around his face and shoulders while a mixture of sweat and the moisture in the air caused it to stick in a few areas.

 

His cheeks were slightly flushed and the rosiness of them made him seem to glow.

 

The man was completely breathtaking.

 

Before Deidara had a chance to process what happened next, he was already snug in Itachi’s arms. Deidara looked up at Itachi with a furious blush as he was carried bridal style to their bedroom.

 

In less than two minutes Deidara's manliness had been damned to the point of no return.

With a small groan Deidara covered his face with his hands. How many more times would he be embarrassed this evening?

 

The air in the bedroom and the bed sheets felt like ice against his heated skin as Itachi laid him down. Every hair on his body stood on end and the twin rosebuds on his chest pebbled instantly. He shivered and immediately wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck just as he was about to stand.

 

“Dei-“

 

“Stay.”

 

“I have to c-“

 

“No you don’t,” he whispered. Deidara was relieved when Itachi didn’t resist as he pulled him down. Soft dark hair fell around them like a curtain of nightfall. It shielded them from the outside world as Itachi hovered over Deidara.

 

No one else, nothing else existed in Deidara’s mind.

 

There was only Itachi and the warmth that radiated from his body. It wrapped around Deidara like a glove and left him feeling snug, a little faint even. How Itachi always managed to turn him into a puddle of mush he’d never know.

 

Warm, inky eyes stared deeply into adoring pools of blue.

 

The longer Deidara stared the more he found himself becoming overwhelmed.

 

He was drowning in Itachi all over again and the latter hadn’t even done anything. Tears started to blur his vision while he mentally cursed those abominable proteins called hormones.

 

With each tear that rolled down his cheek, a kiss was left in its wake. Itachi said nothing about Deidara’s sudden crying spell and for that the young artist was grateful.

 

Instead, he kissed and licked away the salty streams that stained his lover's warm cheeks.

 

It didn't take long for Deidara to calm down, but by the time he had his cheeks and the tip of his nose were dusted with a soft shade of crimson.

 

"Beautiful, " Itachi whispered as he gently lowered himself onto Deidara. Tanned legs wrapped around the strong, slightly paler waist between them.

 

Clumsy fingers caressed each gentle dip and curve of the lean muscles presented to them. Plush lips parted to speak only to be silenced by a lithe pair.

 

Deidara's fingers halted their exploration of Itachi's body in favor of holding onto his broad shoulders.

 

"Is it alright if I-"

 

"Yes," Deidara sighed blissfully.

 

The next few moments felt like a dream to Deidara. Strong arms wrapped around him and held him protectively as he was once more filled will all Itachi had to offer.

 

He could feel himself being stretched.

 

Being pulled apart and held open for the world to see.

 

For his world to see.

 

For Itachi.

 

Until just a few short hours ago, Itachi was his entire world. Granted he had his in-laws and friends, but they weren't Itachi.

 

Itachi was the only the that could send his heart racing a mile a minute with just a smile. He was the only one who could make Deidara grin like an idiot with just the mere thought of him. From the day they met twelve years ago, the only one who mattered was Itachi. He was the only person Deidara would, and did, completely give himself to.

 

That was until he found out it wouldn't be just him and Itachi anymore. Soon, very soon, Itachi and Deidara would have to adjust to life as parents.

 

That’s right, Deidara was officially eleven weeks along with twins. 

 

Initially Deidara wasn't thrilled about the news. He wasn't thrilled about having to monitor what he ate, or the inevitable weight gain. He definitely wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of having to share Itachi.

 

Deidara's excitement didn't come until he saw Itachi's reaction. The way his entire face lit up and how bright his smile was left him staring in awe. But that wasn't what did it for Deidara. 

 

It was his eyes. 

 

Those honest, unwavering eyes that Deidara fell in love with all those years ago. Those eyes filled with so much love, happiness and...gratitude. They left him breathless.

 

Just as breathless as he was now in fact.

 

Determined hips fell effortlessly into an unrelenting pace. Creaks, moans and almost dreamlike sighs filled the otherwise quiet room.

 

Deidara shivered and dug his nails into the Itachi's now slick shoulders. His toes curled and his back arched as he uttered Itachi's name in the form of a broken cry.

 

Wave after wave of intense emotion crashed into him. His chest felt as if it'd explode from everything he wanted to say but couldn't. He whimpered as fresh tears rolled down his sweaty cheeks.

 

"T-Too much?" Itachi panted. Not trusting his voice Deidara shook his head and looked at the rubicund face above his. Unfocused dark eyes stared half lidded into his own moist blue ones. 

 

"Dei-" 

 

"Love you, " Deidara whispered, "love you so much. So so much."

 

If Itachi was caught off guard by the impromptu confession, he didn't show it. He smiled and gently brushed Deidara's bangs away from his damp forehead. With each kiss that Itachi left on Deidara’s face he told Deidara how much he loved him.

 

The sudden surge of warmth that washed over him left Deidara gasping for air. His eyes shut tight, his body tensed then trembled uncontrollably as his crisis took hold of him. He could feel Itachi's warmth spread inside of him as each roll of his hips pushed his essence deeper inside of him.

 

When Itachi stilled they were both struggling to regain themselves. Deidara’s body went slack beneath the oldest Uchiha as he fought to control his breathing. "Tachi," he mumbled as he reached with a shaky hand to brush the latter's hair from his face.

 

Itachi gently cupped Deidara’s hand and pressed a sweet kiss in his palm and on the inside of his wrist, "Yes?" Deidara's heart was doing back flips in his chest, "D-do you have any preferences?"

 

"For..."

 

"The twins. Do you want boys? Girls?" Carefully Itachi slipped out of Deidara and laid on his side next to him. Just as he did every night, he wrapped an arm around Deidara’s waist, tossed his leg protectively over Deidara's, pulled him close to his chest and ran his fingers through the long, blond strands they came in contact with.

 

" I don't. As long as they're healthy, and as long as you're healthy it doesn't matter to me."

 

It was quiet for a while after that. Itachi's fingers continued their soothing movements through his hair, though they lingered on his scalp every once in a while to massage it. Deidara wrapped his arm around Itachi’s waist as he listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

 

"Tachi? Aren't you scared, hn?" Deidara asked barely above a whisper. It was quiet for a moment as they laid there. The moonlight flooded the bedroom and caused everything to glow with a faint pale blue.

 

"I am," he said at last. Deidara's eyes widened in shock. Itachi was scared. Uchiha always cool-as-a-cucumber, nothing phases me Itachi, was scared.

 

Hell just froze over. Reluctantly Deidara propped himself on his elbow so he could get a better look at Itachi.

 

He looked sleepy, but blissful. "You don't get scared though. Why does th-"

 

"It's not so much scared as it is worried,” he clarified.

 

“What if they don't like me? What if I forget which twin is which? What about those weeks when we haven't slept for days, but we still have to have enough energy to play with the kids as well as spend time together." He sighed then rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling. "I know we'll have good days and bad days as parents, it's only natural. Just like I know being a parent is a learning process ...but still..." Itachi looked at Deidara’s stomach and gently pressed his hand against it.

 

Deidara’s face turned bright red when Itachi leaned forward and pressed two kisses against his stomach. "I couldn't have asked for a better person to do this with. I don't think I could ever thank you enough, Deidara."

 

Not trusting his hormones to stay dormant during this little speech, Deidara pushed Itachi away from his stomach and slipped under the comforter.

 

"Yea yea, you sap. Let's just go to sleep, yea? Everyone's coming over early so we can tell the news and the last thing I want is to be tired before they even arrive."

 

"Alright. Hey, Dei?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I love you~"

 

"Shut up and go to bed, Uchiha."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you personally for stopping by to read my work. I'm trying a new writing style so I do hope you let me know if you enjoy it or what I can improve on.
> 
> This fic (though it can stand alone) will be a part of a bigger plot that involves GaaNeji and NaruSasu. I wanted to post this part now to see how many people would be interested in the story I want to tell. The story itself will be a massive two shot, however I will make side stories (like this one) with each couple so you can see how they interact behind closed doors. 
> 
> I am also looking for two betas so if you're interested you can stop by my profile and fill out the form I left there. I look forward to working with you ♡ 
> 
> shattered_mirror


End file.
